Chef
As a Chef it's your job to cook for the crew and keep them fed. Really, that's it. Equipment You get a lot of cool kitchen related things, like these, * An apron and cool looking hat. * A machine that can dispense trays, plates, cups, and knives. * 2 microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * Shutters to close you in for privacy or other things. * Rolling Pin. * Blender, Juicer, and Processor. * 3 Meat Spikes * A gibber. * Eggs. * Meat. * Flour. * Space Cleaner. * Universal Enzymes. Meatgrinder The Meatgrinder is a device that is found in the Kitchen Freezer. It can be used to grind up living or dead animals, turning them into a horrible bloody mess and yielding some Meat chunks. However, the meatgrinder does not normally accept humans. The meat can then be used in food production. Recipes Main Article: Guide to Food and Drinks. Cooking and You Experimenting is unfortunately not rewarded with cooking. You'll just end up with a burned mess that is NOT good to eat. If a microwave gets dirty, you'll need to give it a blast of Space Cleaner. If a microwave gets broken, you'll need some either a wrench or a screwdriver to repair it. The processor and the blender are much more forgiving. The processor will only take things that it recognizes and the blender will blend any food item (granted, you might not get anything interesting out of it). You also have a CondiMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. You can cut various dishes with the knife you have, such as cheese wheels and pizzas. Hydroponics Your neighbor, hydroponics, is tasked mainly with growing vegetables and fruits for you to use in your dishes. They will dump what they produce into the smart fridge that is located in both of your walls. Be sure to tell them what to grow, as they are currently incapable of reading your mind. A good starting task to tell them is to grow wheat, tomatoes, and potatoes, as these plants are used most in your recipes. After they have those, just request plants as needed. They are also capable of producing milk and meat with biomass, which can become very useful if you do not have a cargo staff to order cattle from. Animals Monkeys can be stuck up on meat hooks for meat carvery purposes, and Cows can be ordered from the Quartermaster and used in the gibber. They can also be milked with a bucket, but they do require feeding. Chickens produce eggs, which can also be quite helpful. Blending All food contains the universal ingredient called "Nutriment." It's what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Although food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can (or from the more exotic dangers of the station), it can often heal for more over time. You can blend anything that comes from botany, and pretty much all food and liquids. Category:Jobs